Six Days a Year
by Aeryn Alexander
Summary: Phlox begins hibernation. The ship is boarded. And Crewman Cutler ...? Slight Revision or Mild Update.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Fan fiction for fun is, for profit is not.   
Title: Six Days a Year   
Summary: Haven't I written this already?   
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)   
Genre: Romance/ General   
Author's Note: This an update in light of a lot of things (mostly finding out Cutler's rank and watching "Two Days, Two Nights"). I wrote this more than a month before the previously mentioned episode. I wanted to fix it ... but obviously couldn't. I wanted to delete it ... but didn't have the heart. I also made the format more readable. Flame if you wish. Review if you dare. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Six Days a Year 

Aeryn Alexander 

Chapter One   


  
  


"Phlox! Phlox! Wake up!" 

Was that Crewman Cutler's hand that he felt on his thigh? Her voice was so faraway, so distant. 

"Cutler to the bridge." 

Yes, that was indeed her voice, but she sounded so very concerned, almost fearful. What could possibly frighten the young entomologist? Phlox could not understand why she was afraid until he realized that he was lying on the floor of sickbay, unable to move or open his eyes. 

"I must be starting my hibernation cycle. I can't believe I let myself fall asleep here of all places." he thought, groaning internally. "This will not do at all." 

"Archer here." he heard over the comm system. 

"I have a medical emergency, captain. I don't know what to do." she said anxiously. 

"Have you contacted Dr. Phlox, crewman?" questioned Archer. 

"It is Dr. Phlox." 

"Come again?" 

"He was late for lunch, so I went to sickbay to find out why. He was lying on the floor when I came in. I think he has fainted or something, but I can't seem to bring him around." she explained. Phlox felt cool and trembling fingertips searching for a pulse at his neck. 

"Stay calm, crewman. I will be right down." Archer told her. 

"Thank you, captain. Cutler out." 

He heard her reach up and switch the comm off. She was making a sniffling sound as she loosened his collar. 

"She can't be crying." Phlox told himself. "I am only hibernating. It's perfectly natural and normal." 

"Don't die. Please, don't die." 

It was a remote whisper, both earnest and tender, full of fear and compassion. Phlox desperately wanted to answer her, but it was almost impossible to break out of the hibernation cycle once it had begun. 

The crewman, disregarding or forgetting what she knew of Denobulans, grasped his hand and squeezed it. 

"What harm is there in it?" he thought as the initial alarm faded. "It is a kind gesture in her culture. There is nothing to be ashamed of." he reasoned. 

He felt the doors of sickbay swish open through the deck plating. The sound was lost to him, but the tread of hurried feet was not. One pair of feet moved with long, heavy strides. The other pair was light, almost subtle, but quick. 

"Captain, Sub-commander," said Crewman Cutler, taking a deep, sniffling breath. 

"He is alive?" asked the dispassionate Vulcan. 

"Yes." replied Cutler. 

"Then you may want to move out of the way, crewman." T'Pol told her. 

He felt a slight twinge of regret as Cutler released his hand. He could feel her moving away, like a warm and comfortable presence being withdrawn and a cold breeze blowing in to takes its place. 

"Is he going to be all right?" he could hear Cutler ask from an even greater distance. 

Phlox was certain that he could hear the sound of a medical tricorder being used. 

"Don't worry, crewman. We're going to do everything we can." said Archer, comforting the young woman. 

"Captain," said the Sub-commander evenly, "your concerns are unwarranted. The doctor has merely begun his hibernation cycle. He is not in any danger at all."   
  


An indeterminable amount of time seemed to pass before quiet voices drew him closer to the waking realm again. Phlox could perceive that he was lying in a dimly lit room on something soft, which he presumed to be a bunk or a bed of some kind. 

"There is no need to stay here, crewman. He will awake in two days whether you remain or not." This voice he recognized as Sub-commander T'Pol's. 

"The captain gave me permission to work from the computer in here. I'm not neglecting my duties." said Crewman Cutler defensively. 

"I wonder what the doctor would think about your occupation of sickbay or your use of his computer." 

"I haven't disturbed any of his files or records, if that's what you mean." 

"What about his bat, crewman?" 

"Someone has to feed it." 

"Very well then." 

"Why are you here, Sub-commander?" 

"I have a headache. Where does the doctor keep the Anaprovalin?" 

"In the cabinet over there." 

"Thank you." 

She had been there for four days while he slept? Cutler was dedicated, that much he had to admit. He thought he could hear T'Pol leave sickbay, no doubt administering the Anaprovalin herself. 

"Did you hear that, Phlox? I think T'Pol disapproves." he heard Cutler say, her voice drawing nearer. 

"Surely she doesn't believe I can respond." he thought. 

"Just two more days." she sighed. 

She was speaking to him, even though as far as she knew he could not hear her. It was fascinating. He felt the crewman carefully adjust a warm blanket that was wrapped around him. 

"Two more days." he heard her sigh again as she left the room and he drifted back into a deep sleep.   
  


"How is your patient, crewman?" he heard the loud, good-natured voice of Captain Archer ask. 

"He's hardly my patient, captain, but he seems to be doing fine. Thank you for letting me stay here, sir." she said. 

"If you weren't here, I would probably worry, but I know you will take care of everything." said Archer. "He should be back with us tomorrow, right?" he added. 

"Or possibly very late tonight." she confirmed. 

"You aren't going to wait up for him, are you, crewman?" asked Archer in a mock serious voice. 

"I will be lucky if I can sleep at all." 

Captain Archer was about to say something when the ship shook violently. 

"Captain to the bridge." he heard over the comm system. 

"What's going on, T'Pol?" asked Archer, the sound of his voice retreating. 

"We are under attack." 

"I'm on my way. Archer out." 

"Captain?" question Crewman Cutler. 

"Just stay here, crewman." Archer replied, leaving sickbay. 

His heart was pounding, despite his altered state of consciousness. What would happen if there were casualties and he was not awake to treat them? Could Crewman Cutler handle the situation on her own? He felt someone sit down next to him. Gentle, but shaking fingers checked his pulse. 

"Should your pulse be this fast?" she asked aloud, stunned. Then she frowned and exclaimed, "You can sense what's going on!" 

The ship shook violently again. Cutler took a deep breath and came to her feet. Phlox wished fervently that the attack could have waited a day, just a day, so that he could comfort Crewman Cutler, if nothing else. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  


  


The sound of heavily thudding feet reached both their ears. The pattern of steps did not sound familiar, or exactly human to Phlox and Cutler felt a sudden and justifiable fear as she noted the sound. The outer doors of sickbay whisked open to reveal a pair of formidable aliens in body armor and with weapons. Others passed through the hall behind them. The Enterprise had been boarded. 

"Ud! Rieh 'mok!" yelled the larger of the pair, gesturing at Cutler and shaking his weapon. 

Crewman Cutler wasn't Hoshi, but she understood what he wanted plainly enough: he wanted her to come to them, and it was unlikely that they would take no for an answer. She left the doorway of the shadowy recess slowly, hoping that they would not notice Phlox. She was not so lucky. 

"Sahd tsi rew?" one barked, gesturing toward Phlox. 

"I don't understand." said Cutler, not daring to look or even glance behind her. 

The larger alien pushed his subordinate forward, saying, "Lam 'hes!" 

He grunted and pushed passed Crewman Cutler, knocking her to the floor easily. He slung his weapon, which hung by a strap around his shoulders, out of his way. The alien leaned down and grasped Phlox by the chin. He turned Phlox's head one way, then another, looking at him closely. 

Meanwhile, the larger alien removed a device from his pocket and moved toward Cutler, who remained on the floor of sickbay, watching with some trepidation as the smaller alien prodded at her friend. 

The larger alien kicked her and yelled, "Hcirps!" He shook the device toward her. Cutler reached for it, but that was not what he wanted. Kicking her a second time, he growled, "Sawte ghas!" 

"What do you want?" asked Cutler, holding her ribs and shying away from the intruder. 

"Rhem!" 

"I don't understand what you're saying!" she insisted, waiting for another kick. 

"Hcirps!" 

"What does that mean?" 

"Speak!" 

"Is that a translation device?" 

"Yes. Can you understand now, you thing?" asked the alien, giving her a menacing smile that revealed many, many jagged teeth. 

"Yes, I understand." 

The smaller one stepped out of the alcove and adjusted his weapon. 

"Sir, that one is ill. He is no threat to our mission." 

"What is wrong with the one in there?" the large alien asked Cutler. 

"He is ill." she replied. 

The alien kicked her again and growled, "Is he contagious or dangerous?" 

"No, he isn't." 

"Then we will not disturb him." 

"And me?" 

"Kered will guard you here. If you attempt to escape or threaten our mission, he will certainly shoot you." the larger alien told her. Turning his attention to his subordinate, he gave him the device and, he said, "You know what is required here. I have must attend to the mission." 

His subordinate bowed and answered, "Of course, Mister Retep. I will watch over this place until your return."   
Retep walked toward the sickbay doors before turning and saying in an almost bored and patronizing tone, "And don't damage the female too badly, Kered. That isn't what we're here for."   
  


Phlox had disliked the scrutiny of the alien and the unwholesome touch of his scaly hand and pointed claws, but it was the parting words of the other alien that filled him with anger and fear in equal measure. He began to struggle against the bond that the half sleep of the hibernation cycle had upon him. It was not easy to resist the call of the darkness of complete slumber, but he fought it, making every effort to open his eyes and move his limbs. Few Denobulans could manage the feat, and it was often injurious to their health. 

In ancient days of armed conflict, a war had begun during a week when a large portion of the population was in hibernation. The chaos of war had stirred many to wakefulness, and they went into battle. According to the records of the time, all of those who went into the conflict thus, had perished, bleeding to death from minor wounds or falling prey to infection. It was very dangerous not to let nature take its course, but that did not matter to Phlox. His only concern was Crewman Cutler.   
  


"You are weak, but not entirely ... unpleasant to look upon. What do they call you?" asked Kered, snarling and moving closer to the crewman, who remained on the floor. 

"Cutler, Crewman Cutler." she said, not wanting the anger the alien. 

"An ugly name. I think I will call you Alasru. I have always like that name very much." 

"As you wish." she replied, shying away as Kered reached toward her. 

He slung his weapon behind him and gave a short, guttural laugh. His hand moved as swiftly as a striking snake as he grabbed her roughly by the hair. 

"Where are you going, Alasru? You are not attempting to escape, are you? That would not be well. It would be very foolish."   
He hauled her violently to her feet and tucked the translation device into a pocket of his uniform. 

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Cutler through gritted teeth. 

"Telling you would spoil it, my Alasru." snarled Kered unpleasantly. 

In one quick motion he ripped her uniform at the shoulder. He pushed her backward toward a biobed as she struggled. He touched her soft skin with one sharp claw and chuckled as he drew blood. 

Crewman Cutler closed her eyes in terror as he began to slip the torn uniform top from her shoulder. Then Kered made a strange gurgling noise, released her hair, and dropped to the floor in a heap. Cutler opened her eyes slowly and saw Phlox standing in front of her. He was holding a metal container in one hand, with which he had undoubtedly struck Kered. 

"Phlox!" she gasped, stepping over the unconscious alien and throwing her arms around him. He let the container slip from his hand and held her tightly. 

"Are you injured, crewman?" he asked as she began shaking with tears. 

"No, not really." she said. 

"Good. I am very glad of it." 

"Why are you ... I mean, how are you ... awake?" Cutler asked. 

"I managed extract myself from hibernation. It wasn't easy, but I couldn't let you face such danger alone." 

"Thank you." she whispered, glancing at the horrible, crumpled form of Kered. 

Phlox patted her on the back and released her, saying, "I know you've been here for five days, watching over me and everything. It would have been unfair if I couldn't protect you too." 

Cutler wiped her eyes and straightened her uniform before looking around. 

"What are we going to do now?" she asked Phlox. 

"He has a weapon. Perhaps we should take it." suggested the doctor. 

"Right." said Cutler, kneeling and unfastening the strap. The weapon was heavy as she lifted it. 

"How many of them are there, crewman?" asked Phlox, leaning against a biobed and watching her heft the alien weapon. It reminded him of one of those rifles that Lieutenant Reed was so fond of, but it was obviously much heavier and possibly more powerful. 

"I saw at least eight of them, but there could be more." said Cutler grimly. 

"What do you suppose they want here?" 

"The one called Retep inferred that they have a mission." she said. Phlox frowned. "Your guess is as good as mine." she shrugged. 

"Maybe they will complete their mission and leave without killing anyone." said Phlox hopefully. 

"What about him?" asked Cutler, nodding toward Kered. 

"Well, he isn't dead, and the one that seemed to be in charge did warn him ..." said Phlox.   
Just then they heard a sound that made Cutler's throat tighten in fear: fast-moving and heavy feet in the corridor. Alien after alien passed the doors of sickbay without even glancing inside. Cutler counted fifteen of them before Retep appeared in the doorway. He looked at her and the weapon that she held. 

"Are you going to shoot me, you creature? My people would slaughter everyone aboard this vessel. We have what we came for. Let my man return with us, and we will leave you all unharmed. You may even keep that weapon. It is of no consequence. You have earned it, if you and the ill one were able to take it from that fool Kered." said Retep calmly. 

"What did you take?" asked Cutler warily. 

"You are very bold for a female in torn clothes. We took nothing." 

"Fine. Take your friend and leave then." she told him, not certain that he was telling the truth, but reasonably certain that they were no match for Retep and his people. 

Phlox and Cutler both back away as Retep walked over to Kered and swung the unconscious alien over his shoulder with little effort. 

"Thank you. Your people have been great sports about this." said Retep over his shoulder as he left sickbay. 

"Sports?" echoed Cutler, wondering if the translation device in Kered's pocket had been damaged. 

The door whisked to behind Retep without another word from him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Note: If anyone recognizes the origin of the alien language, I apologize. This is not a social commentary. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  


  


"They were doing what, sir?" asked Crewman Cutler, almost coming to her feet in surprise and anger. Phlox tugged her back by her sleeve. He was resting comfortably on his bed and feeling rather drained, but no worse for wear. 

"Our visitors made some images and rifled through some of the ship's stores. They didn't take anything, and no one received more than bumps or bruises. I would say that your cracked ribs were the worst of the injuries." Captain Archer told them. 

"There was once a saying, 'leave only footprints, take only pictures'. I think that's what their mission was, so to speak." said Trip, who had accompanied the captain to sickbay after the alien vessel departed. 

"You mean they were tourists?" asked Cutler in disbelief. 

"Tourists? Yes, I suppose they were after a fashion." said Archer, smiling and resisting the urge to laugh. Cutler still looked a little angry, but after what had happened or rather what had nearly happened, he could hardly blame her. 

"That word is going to have a whole new meaning for me now." groaned the crewman, touching her sore ribs. 

"I can imagine, crewman, but according to the doc, you handled yourself pretty well." the captain told her. 

"That she did." agreed Phlox before stifling a yawn. 

"Do you need some sleep, doc?" questioned Commander Tucker. 

"Just a few hours." he answered with a smile. 

"Come on, Trip. They both probably need some rest." 

"Yes, sir." replied the engineer, who had a few things that needed repairs minor. 

Crewman Cutler finally stood up and looked down at Phlox, who was reclining comfortably. 

"I suppose this is good-night then." she said. 

"Good-night, crewman." said Phlox. She turned to go, but before she could leave the alcove, he said, "Wait a minute." 

"Yes?" 

"About today ..." he began awkwardly. 

"The hugging, the touching? It won't happen again. I'm sorry." 

"No, no, crewman." he said, sighing and looking away for a moment. "I learned to deal with talking during meals. I even learned to like it. I speak to my bat, just like Captain Archer speaks to his canine. Maybe I can learn to deal with the human custom of touching too." he told her. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, but it will take some time to adapt." 

"Of course." she said, smiling. "Good-night again." Cutler told him, turning for a second time. 

"Wait! It's late already. You don't have to return to you quarters. You could stay here for the rest of the night." He moved over to make room for her. 

Cutler studied him for a moment. His eyelids were heavy and he was smiling softly, almost expectantly, hopefully. 

"Do you mean it, Phlox?" 

"Of course I do." 

"You don't snore, do you?" she teased, sitting down and removing her boots. 

"Have I snored any in the last five days?" 

"No." she chuckled. 

"Then I suppose I won't tonight either." 

She climbed into bed and looked into his sleepy blue eyes. They still twinkled just a little beneath the lids. 

Kissing his forehead, Cutler told him softly, "Good-night." 

"Good-night." he whispered in return, falling into a deep and recuperative sleep that would complete his hibernation cycle.   


The End 


End file.
